


Flutter

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Tomoe and Saya share a moment together.





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a half hour researching drum sticks and didn't even use half of what I learned ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tomoe cannot help but browse through all the new items that are in stock whenever she stops by the store.  Even when she is only picking up something small it is impossible to leave without heading over to the drum section and lingering in front of the various displays.  It is always so tempting to indulge in something new but Tomoe is waiting for a certain something, hoping that it will be back in stock one of these days.

Turning the corner, Tomoe wanders down the familiar aisle, eyes brightening as she takes in the neatly organized rows of merchandise.  She scans everything, unconsciously searching for that one brand that always seems to elude her whenever she visits. When it appears in front of her face, Tomoe almost thinks that she is seeing things and has to look again to make sure that this isn’t just some daydream.

Her hand is reaching out before she realizes it.  In her excitement, Tomoe completely fails to notice that she is not alone, jumping when her hand brushes against another person’s.  Glancing up, she sees Saya standing to her side, an amused smile on her face.

It’s cute.

Brushing the thought aside, Tomoe clears her throat, motioning towards the set of drum sticks.  “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s okay.  I completely understand how excited you must be.”  Saya tucks a strand of hair behind her ears, cheeks slightly pink as she turns her attention to Tomoe.  “I’ve been waiting for these to reappear for what feels like forever.”

Tomoe laughs, relaxing a bit at Saya’s admission.  “Thankfully it looks like they have more than a few types in stock.”  

Saya turns back to the display, her expression softening.  “They might be a little more expensive but they are totally worth the cost.”  She pauses, hand tracing over the packages until she finds the right one. 

Tomoe catches sight of the type, surprised by Saya’s choice.  “Is that the type you prefer?” It is not what she would have expected after hearing some of Poppin’ Party’s songs.  “It’s an interesting choice.”

A gasp escapes from Saya and she holds the drum sticks tightly to her chest with one hand, closing the distance between them and reaching out to grasp Tomoe’s hand with the other.  Tomoe shivers at the touch, suddenly very aware of Saya’s presence. 

She can feel her face heating up but Tomoe does her best to remain calm, only managing to catch a few words here and there as Saya speaks.  She is practically glowing as she shares every reason that she loves about this particular type. It’s quite a good look on her.

Saya’s eyes widen and she clears her throat, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks.  “I’m sorry, I just sort of rambled on, didn’t I?” Words trailing off, Saya laughs softly, clearly embarrassed that she has spoken so much.  She hesitantly meets Tomoe’s eyes. “Which one do you prefer?” 

It takes a moment for Tomoe to realize she’s been asked a question and she blinks, hoping that Saya does not notice the momentary lapse.  Turning to the display, she scans the labels until she finds her own preference and reaches out to grab it with her free hand. “This one is more my style.”

Saya grins at the choice, her hand squeezing Tomoe’s in excitement.  “I thought it might be! It suits you really well!”

“Really?  Am I that predictable?”  Tomoe laughs, a bubble of nervousness welling up within when it dawns on her that Saya has thought about this.  Though she tries not to dwell on it, telling herself that it would only be natural since they play the same instrument.  The thought does little to quell the little voice in the back of her mind that whispers it may also mean something else entirely.  

Saya releases Tomoe’s hand, humming softly.  “Not predictable, more like it just feels natural?  Your playing style is incredible, so of course it would take something special to keep the rhythm going.”

Tomoe rolls her eyes, silently trying to wrap the compliment around her mind.  “I’m not that amazing.”

“I think you are.”  

Saya smiles and Tomoe has to remember to breathe.  


End file.
